


Archived RP threads: fiftyshadesofhuman

by GrimmsMockingjay



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Roleplay Logs, Tumblr Roleplay, archived roleplay thread, gif chat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2346998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmsMockingjay/pseuds/GrimmsMockingjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is a collection of archived roleplay threads from my almost human indie, fiftyshadesofhuman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Character Bio - Kellan Hannigan

**Author's Note:**

> The indie was a test run of a character I wanted to try and write in fanfiction form.  
> But sadly to date - my muse has been bleh :(

~ **Basic Information** :

**Name:** Kellan Hannigan  
 **Age:**  16  
 **Height:** 5’4  
 **Eye Color:**  Hazel  
 **Hair Color:** Brown (sometimes looks red under certain lights)  
 **Sexual Orientation:**  Straight  
 **Species:** Human  
 **Allergies:** None that she’s aware of  
 **Fears:** Abandonment |  
 **How often do they hurt themselves:**  Depend’s on how reckless she’s feeling on the day  
 **Relationship Status:**  Single

~ **Biography** :

The younger of two siblings, Kellan Hannigan met John Kennex when she was only Nine years old.

She, and her older brother, Alex, were arrested for shoplifting - with Kennex and his beat partner Darren Richards being the arresting officers. With no parent’s to speak of - father unknown, and abandoned by their mother who chose her new boyfriend over them- Kellan was put into care while Alex was sentenced to time at a Juvenile Corrections Facility.

Kennex looked out for the youngster, even if she fought against him at first (she took to joyriding and damaging school property in her anger at Kennex and the world in it’s unfairness). The officer-turned-detective didn’t give up on the youngster; giving her a second chance (even if this did involve a tracker implanted at age eleven after she went too far and Kennex had suggested for the tag to be used).

When she around twelve/thirteen years of age, Kennex took Kellan in for nearly two months as an emergency foster placement. It was awkward at first as the two hadn’t spent so much time in each other’s company outside the weekly get-together’s and of course when the youngster was brought in over another misdemeanor. The placement with Kennex was the safest the youngster had felt since going into care after her brother’s incarceration - it was also the first time she hadn’t gotten into any trouble since entering the system as well. 

After the placement, the dynamic between the pair had changed; John was more of an older brother-turned-father figure to the youngster (something Kellan had never had growing up - and still didn’t have while in the system) who she wouldn’t realize she relied on so much until he was put into a coma on a bust gone wrong when she was fourteen.

When Kennex was put in a coma, the teenager went of the rails. 

After managing to sneak into the ICU side room several times in order to see John and keep him company after hearing about the ambush and the detective’s involvement, - (and subsequent comatose state) - Kellan had been sent to a girl’s home and later put into some far away placements within the state after running out of a foster placement to see the comatose detective. 

She had hated the woman for that and had pulled a few stunts for her troubles, until Maldonado had stepped in and had told her John wouldn’t want her to go down the shithole road to a life in Juvie like her older brother, Alex, had landed himself in. So she had stopped screwing around as much, and had been able to return to the city; but by then over a year had passed with no word from John. 

When Kellan is called into the Detective and Investigations Division by Maldonado after getting into some trouble over some Lawyers Kid, she catches a glimpse of a very much awake - and healthier - John Kennex as she heads up to her meeting with the Captain. After hearing of the memory loss experienced by the detective following his coming around from his coma, the teenager avoids the detective - believing that he wouldn’t remember her. 

What she doesn’t realize, though, is that John also saw her as she made her way through the department, and recognized her…


	2. Addict | Two Years | Giraffeemeansalottome [complete]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's drug problem comes to light. An argument ensues. Angsty.  
> Written with: giraffeemeansalottome  
> Thread: Complete

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This RP thread does contain some themes that people may find disturbing or uncomfortable including Drug Use.
> 
> Also, as with the other two threads that follow - none of these gifs/icons belong to me.
> 
> These threads were written entirely for fun. Almost Human is all Abrams and Wyman.

+ giraffeemeansalottome:

Someone did not just seem him take that. He  _really_ hopes they didn’t see him take that.

+ fiftyshadesofhuman:

Kellan stopped mid-stride in the hallway upon seeing Kennex popping the pills in his mouth. She knew he had been taking pills - but she’d never seen him take any; especially ones that looked similar to those on the Black Market. She’d never been into the drug scene - but she knew a few kids from her placements who were.

Hiding any emotions that may be on her face (surprise, shock, disbelief even after his own words about ‘ _keeping off that shit_ ’), the teenager pretended as if she was just heading toward him now.

"Hey, are you all set?" she asked with a fake smile, as her brown eyes glanced quickly to his pocket before returning to his face.

+ giraffeemeansalottome:

John catches something off in Kellan’s voice as she comes up to him and turns to face her as he slips a container into his pocket. He catches her eyes following the motion and stops. Christ. Not a good sign for anything. He studies her silently for a moment, trying to figure out what she was doing a damn good job of hiding. That might have just been curiosity.

Hoping that that’s true John drops the container into his pocket and grabs his jacket, “Ya, all set.”

+ fiftyshadesofhuman:

Kellan’s eyes remained fixed on the now slight bulge in his pocket now containing the pill container as he grabs his jacket. “Cool,” she nodded, looking back up and nodding- ignoring the look in his eyes.

+ giraffeemeansalottome:

John catches her studying his pocket and takes a deep breath. Just great. It’s a bit hard to ignore now that she’s being short with him, but maybe she’ll forget about what she say, or he things she saw. Kellan’s smart though, he doubts that. Pulling on his jacket he starts to walk towards her, “Then what are we waiting for?”

+ fiftyshadesofhuman:

Kellan hears John letting out a deep breath. Does he know she’s seen him with those pills? Probably. He’s been able to read her since the day they met - not something she’s thankful for at times when she doesn’t want him to see something’s up, but also handy when she doesn’t know how to bring up something.

"Nothing at all," she replies, as she meets his eyes. "So, where exactly are we going? You didn’t say."

_What are you doing with that crap, John?_

+ giraffeemeansalottome:

"You’ll see, let’s go."

John catches a look her eyes, and that pretty much confirms she saw. Great, explaining definitely was not what he was going for but better then leaving her wondering (probably). He could come up with a cover if she started asking (maybe). The whole reading each other thing didn’t go one way.

_Avoiding that question._

Still, he waits until they’re out of the building before he looks over at her, “You’ve got a question, shoot.”

+ fiftyshadesofhuman:

"Lead on,"

Kellan followed John, but kept her head down as they made their way toward the exit. Her eyes often darted to the pocket the container had been put in; her mind trying to come up with a viable reason he would be taking it’s contents. As they exited the building, Kellan shivered and pulled her jacket close about her as the coolness of the evening made itself known.

At John’s question, the teenager was pulled out of her thoughts as she snaps her head up. Licking her lips unconsciously, she turned her head down and shrugged. “It’s nothing… Just haven’t seen you taking any meds lately - Just assumed you didn’t really need them anymore was all.” she looked up and tilted her head.

+ giraffeemeansalottome:

\

John let out a soft huff at her question. At least there’s a half true answer to that, the way she worded it. He tries to look relaxed, that he’s not trying to totally steer clear of it, but who knows if it’s actually working.

"Not for the same thing." Ya, he’d had pain meds for a while before the damn leg started functioning the way it should. Things weren’t exactly any easier though and it was a damn miracle a shrink hadn’t dropped that prescription on him. 

+ fiftyshadesofhuman:

Kellan nodded. A half-truth. She guessed it was better than nothing.

"Those aren’t the type of pills you get over the counter, John." she spoke quietly, as she turned her gaze away form him.

+ giraffeemeansalottome:

"Kellan…"

Of course she knew that, he wasn’t really surprised. But damn did she have to question it?

+ fiftyshadesofhuman:

"No, I get it." she said turning back to him. "It’s none of my business. Just please don’t lie to me, John, and pretend it’s nothing."  She shook her head. "I’ve had enough of Alex’s _bullshit_ to last a lifetime.” 

+ giraffeemeansalottome:

"I’m not  _saying_ it’s nothing,” he snapped stopping and glancing over at her. Forcing himself to take a deep breath and turn away John cursed softly under his breath for blowing up at her, and admitting that. No way she was dropping it now. “And for the love of god don’t compare me to that no-good brother of yours.” If he wasn’t pissed he’d have thought further before insulting Alex.

+ fiftyshadesofhuman:

Kellan looked like she had been slapped; her jaw tightened and her posture became rigid. “Why _not_ compare you to him right now? ‘Coz at the moment your acting _exactly_ like he did,” she shot back. “And the fact it takes you getting _pissed at me_ just so that you can confirm your on that crap? -” she shook her head as if she had just come to a realization. “- You’ve changed, John.”

+ giraffeemeansalottome:

"Never said I hadn’t. You’ve just been living in your own little damn world where nothing’s changed when really  _everything_ has.” He clenched is jaw, breathing slowly through his nose for a few moments. “I’m here, I’m helping you. I  _always_ have been here for you. How the hell does that make me like him?  _I’m_ not running.” He’s trying to deal with the hell his life’s become.

+ fiftyshadesofhuman:

Kellan flinched at the rebuke. “Not for the past _two years_ when I needed you to be.” She replied with a hint of an unknown emotion leaking into her tone.

"You think my life was fucked up _before_ you got put into that coma - it was nothing compared to what happened after.” she laughed bitterly. “First, I get sent away to the shit end of _nowhere_ by the bitch of a so-called social worker all because I forgot to go home one night after _seeing you_. Then, _Alex_ gets sent half way across the state and says he’s through with me - and then _she_ decides to get back in touch as if the past seven years had never happened.” She shook her head. “So _forgive me_  - if I put too much faith in you being the same old _Detective Kennex_.”

+ giraffeemeansalottome:

"It’s not like I had a  _choice.”_ His face darkens slightly and he studies Kellan, trying to decipher how she’s feeling.

John huffed in response. “ _You_ had people. Doesn’t matter how fucked the relationships went. You  _had_ people. What did I come back to? Nothing. Whatever friends I had were on the force, and those that were still  _alive_ treated me the same as every other damn detective. Couldn’t risk walking into the Precinct without risking even better reason for me never to get my  _life_ back.” ‘ _Return to service, never’_ John forced himself to stop, take a few deep breaths. Because that job, his partner, that had been just about as stable as life had felt. “So  _don’t_ make this about you and your fucked, lacking relationships.  _Not_ the only one.”

+ fiftyshadesofhuman:

"You didn’t have _anyone_?” She laughed. “What am I? Just a sympathy case you decided to pick up and couldn’t get rid of, is that it?” She waved her hands around, as she felt tears begin to build. She refused to let them fall. “You were my _family_ , Kennex - You still are, even if that doesn’t matter to you.”

She swallowed. “I know you didn’t have a choice. It’s your job.” as she listened to him, she closed her eyes and harshly brushed the back of her sleeve across them. She hadn’t cried since she was fourteen - she wasn’t going to start now; especially if it showed weakness. She wouldn’t show that to him. “And you are getting your life back - you have. The fact you didn’t decide to take whatever _crap_ a shrink may or may not have said to you - or about you - proves that.” She shook her head. “I know you’ve changed… I was just hoping there was still apart of the _old John_ in there - was I wrong?”

+ giraffeemeansalottome:

"You weren’t… Goddammit, you couldn’t ever be a no-one. I tried to give you something  _I_ never had. And hell I thought I’d succeeded. So I’m so sorry if figuring out my own goddamn life was the key part when I woke up to  _this_ , instead of finding you.” John forced himself to stop for a second, he saw what this was doing to Kellan but he wasn’t going to keep defending his choices to everyone,  _especially_ not one of the few people that actually meant something to him.

He runs a hand through his hair. Does it mean anything that he doesn’t actually know? Maybe there is, maybe there’s one of the better parts about him. Hell, there’s the small fact he still  _cares_ no matter how convoluted sharing that had become. Sure he’s getting  _a_ life back but it’s not  _his_ no matter what people are trying to say in that regard. He leaves the hand in his hair and looks up at the sky for a moment, letting out a soft sigh. He doesn’t know.

+ fiftyshadesofhuman:

"I-I’m sorry." She said, folding her arms across her chest and looking toward the ground. "Y-you’re right. Figuring yourself out was- _is_ \- more important than my shit. You don’t need it. I’m just so used to relying on you - I just… I forgot that it worked both ways; you were the responsible adult who kicked me into straight street, and I was the one with the issues. I guess now it’s the other way around” she said quietly.

She sighed. “You know I’m here… If you- you know - need to let rip… I’m not the same as the people you work with - or Sandra… but the giving thing works both ways.” she shrugged, feeling slightly awkward in this new territory of understanding ( _well, she was beginning to - she hoped, though the drugs thing was still something she was trying to figure out in this new picture_ ). “I’m sorry for going on like nothing’s happened. I just - didn’t want to treat you differently… I figured you were having enough of it as was. And, I know… what you’ve done for me - you know i’ll always be thankful to you for that.”

+ giraffeemeansalottome:

John sighed again. He’d meant to do something fun. Do something to get the both of their minds off everything. Instead they’ve ended up arguing, over  _this_ of all things. John feels himself crack slightly, and  _dammit_ he’s not doing this. He’s not going to do this. He took a deep breath, glancing around a spotting a bench to take a seat on. Dropping onto it he shook his head. “I don’t…” He looked up at her, “Let’s not do that. Not one of us is worse of then the other. We both have our issues, ya? Let’s not…” He’s sick of being the ‘one-who-needs-help’. Maybe he does, but that doesn’t mean much. He’s not the special one. He just wants to be done with this, not that that’s happening.

"Ya, that’s…" It  _is_ thoughtful. He does appreciate it. He nods slightly, running a hand over his face

+ fiftyshadesofhuman:

Kellan steps lightly over and takes a hesitant seat beside him. If she hadn’t seen that stupid canister they’d be wherever John was planning on going - instead, they were here. Slowly shuffling across so that there is a hair’s breadth between them, she looks around. It’s a nice place, would probably be even more beautiful during the day.

"When did you start taking the pills?" she whispered. She wasn’t being judgmental, just curious. Baby steps. The topic of her question was the reason this started, so it may as well be finished. ".. Was it your leg?"

+ giraffeemeansalottome:

__

John sighs softly, because he really wishes it were that simple. Easier to explain, easier to  _fix_. If it was that maybe he’d have a shot of getting his life back without it. Of course not, not a single damn thing was going to make his life easy. He clasps his hands in front of him and stares off into space. He’s not surprised she’s asking, really she’s got almost every right to do so. Doesn’t make much difference anyways, he’s still not one for explaining the  _why_. The when’s pretty easy at least. “Pretty much when I got out,” he says softly, gaze flicking over to her for a second before looking out in front of them again.

+ fiftyshadesofhuman:

Kellan brings her legs up in order to wrap her arms around them; her brown eyes watching John’s profile - he looked so… weary. Wearier than she’d ever seen. 

"Out of the hospital?" she asked quietly, giving him a weak half-smile at his quick glance. "W-How long were you in for? After you woke up, I mean…" she corrected. Sandra hadn’t gone into details in her sparse phone calls - she’d only said that John had woken up and that he was having some issues with his memory.

+ giraffeemeansalottome:

John nods softly then shrugs. “No idea.” A good stretch of it was hazy between being on pain meds, the flurry of activity that he’d  _actually_ woken up, and a few other things. Not to mention the fact he wasn’t getting told what had happened so half the time he’d wake up from something expecting to see his partner waltzing into the room to see how he was doing. Sometimes he wonders if him being told earlier on would have been kinder.

+ fiftyshadesofhuman:

"But that’s - that was over… six months? … Didn’t anyone notice you were taking non-prescription meds?" she asked. She didn’t ask him why he started taking them - if he wanted to say, then he would; he always did. "I can’t be the first person to know about this.."

+ giraffeemeansalottome:

John shrugged. Maybe someone did, but they sure as hell didn’t bother to bring it up. Really if they had it was anyone’s job to report it to the Captain, get him to lose his job. He doubts enough people have the compassion to disregard it so he can keep that. Seeing as it is almost the only thing keeping him sane a good part of time. He stays silent for a few moments. Eventually he just says “maybe” softly.

+ fiftyshadesofhuman:

Kellan moved her eyes away from him to look ahead. “Okay,” she replied quietly. She nodded, her chin bouncing lightly against her bent knees. “… D-do they help?” she asked after a pause, allowing the night sounds fill the silence between them. It wasn’t a question she’d ever thought to be asking anyone about black market pills - but then again, a short time ago, she and John were headed off somewhere that certainly was not a park bench.

+ giraffeemeansalottome:

Slightly surprised she was asking that question John looked over at Kellan and studied her for a minute. She doesn’t seem critical, just sincerely curious. He looks back down at his hands and flexes his fingers while he studies them for a few moments. Since they’re on the track of being honest, and considering he’d blown up at her she deserved it, he said softly, “Ya. With some things.”

+ fiftyshadesofhuman:

Nodding silently, the teenager absentmindedly began to rub her hands up and down her jean clad legs. “You know… you can’t rely on them forever… right?” she asked softly, not looking at him as she spoke. “At some point… you’re going to have to stop.” 

+ giraffeemeansalottome:

John nods slightly and looks further away from Kellan. Ya, he knows that, he does. Things are hard enough as is with them, so he doesn’t want to consider how much worse it’ll all seem when he does. He’s silent for nearly a minute before saying softly, “I know…”

+ fiftyshadesofhuman:

Kellan turned to him, hearing his softly spoken reply. “I’m sorry… I didn’t realize something was wrong earlier (or for pretending there wasn’t)… And I know, that when you do - give ‘em up… It’s going to be shitty…” 

She turned back to her unfocused gaze. “But I’m not going to run just because your pissed with something beyond your control.” she said in a stronger voice than was previously used. “I mean’t what I said before about you being family… Even if we are both just as dysfunctional as each other.”

+ giraffeemeansalottome:

John smiles faintly. Family, dysfunctional, ya that about sums it up. They are family, something like that at least. He’s glad she’s on the same boat as him on that, even though it dumps more on both of them.

"Nothing you could do about it," he says softly, lacing his fingers together, "Not much anyone can do." He shakes his head, "So thanks, at least for stickin’ around."

+ fiftyshadesofhuman:

Kellan closes her eyes as a silence between them falls after her words. When John does speak again, she swallows at his words that nothing could be done. The only way for John to make it through, was for him to work the pills out on his own. She knew that could take some time - for all she knew, he might never stop; some readjustment was needed in boundaries created when both were different people. If readjustment worked, then hopefully things would - in some sense, be okay.

"Did you ever doubt I would?" she asked, "Even after all the crap I put you through? John, you know me better than that," she turned and gave him a weak smile to know the latter part was meant partly in jest. "Besides, I’d miss annoying you - it’s one of the highlight’s of my day… even if it’s not done in person," she smirked weakly, in reference to some text messages the teenager had sent in the past while in fits of boredom either at school or in placement.

+ giraffeemeansalottome:

John huffs slightly and shakes his head. He has to admit that no, he actually didn’t. One of the few things he hasn’t found himself wondering about. It’s been pretty clear from the start that so long as they were functioning they’d be around for the other. Maybe he’d fallen a bit short on that for a while but things are going back to normal. Well, new normal.

"You do realize being  _bombarded_ by texts is a right pain in the ass?” he asks, recognizing the jest and responding in kind. He straightens up slightly, rolling his shoulders back before leaning against the bench and looking over at her, studying Kellan for a moment. “That crap goes both ways, surprised you stuck around long enough to see through it in the first place.” Alright, he just let slip a bit more then he meant to.

+ fiftyshadesofhuman:

Kellan had the grace to look, marginally, guilty at his comment about the texts being a pain in the ass. It had been amusing recieving some of the replies he had sent in return; some had brought a smile to her face during a shitty afternoon, while others had her rolling her eyes - in jest or exasperation. She still wasn’t sure how the pair’s relationship had changed from a cop keeping an eye on a young delinquent - to an almost sibling/parent like cameraderie the teenager had started to rely back on; especially after her short stay with him. Whatever the reason may have been, she was secretly glad for it; even if she wouldn’t tell John that.

Resting her head sideways on her knees, the teenager watched as the Detective sat back with a roll of his shoulders; leaning back against the cold mix of metal and slightly wet wood from the rain earlier in the day. His eyes studied her for a moment - what he was looking for she didn’t know, but she let him do so; it wasn’t the piercing look he used to offer during the earlier years of knowing eachother that would cause even the most dangerous of criminal to squirm, it was something else, something.. deeper? she didn’t know.

As the next words left the older man’s mouth, the teenager raised her head and frowned slightly. ”Why wouldn’t I? Like you said, stuff works both ways… You’ve had years of teenage angst and put up with it for reasons I don’t even know, and you still stuck around.” she shrugged as if she didn’t understand the problem.

"… Don’t you think it’s only fair the moment you have a bump in the road I stick around too? I mean, isn’t that what family does?" she asked, genuinely curious, not having had much experience around normal families. “They stick around even when they don’t necessarily have a reason to; they… believe in you when no one else does, or will?”

 + giraffeemeansalottome:

"That’s more…" He paused for a second. Ya, more normal was one way of putting it but he doubted that would mean a damn thing to her. That was the thing though. Those things more people understood, could understand. People wanted to keep others from losing something whereas the didn’t  _get it_. Few people were at fault for the deaths of others. “Never mind.” He sighs softly and shakes his head.

Kellan, as per a lot of times, has a point.  Family defends one another, helps them through the rough parts. But hell, this wasn’t normal. And a bump in the road was putting it a bit mildly too, it was more then that. It was a drastic turn in direction. “One way of lookin’ at it.”

+ fiftyshadesofdelinquent:

"I know it’s a bit simplistic, okay?" Kellan shrugged, as she turned her head back so that her gaze landed on a patch of wet grass. "But it’s the best way I can put it…"

Normality wasn’t something she could claim to know a whole lot about. Hell, the short placement with the detective was probably the only time things had been normal for her since before her mother had left. But, even if normality was a foriegn country - she had meant what she had said. She’d stayed because she cared; even if, originally, she had fought a then- Officer Kennex - for all she was worth when she had first been put into the system.

+ [giraffeemeansalottome](http://giraffeemeansalottome.tumblr.com/post/72133723618/addict):

John nodded slightly. That is true. It’s, it’s easier then actually having to figure out what everything meant, what all had changed. It’s not like either of them were really a good example of normal growing up. He’ll admit that he was closer then Kellan ever had been, but he still couldn’t claim to have accomplished that state.

"I’m not saying I disagree with you. Just, it’s strange knowin’ that it’s true."

+ fiftyshadesofdelinquent:

Kellan frowned, turning back to him slightly. He had at least a better experience than she had with families; two loving parents who had encouraged him - and even after his father had died, his mom had still stuck around. The idea that her words held some truth surprised her a little if she were being honest. 

She’d known when he’d stuck around - despite her attempts to push him away - that he cared. He hadn’t corrected her when she had referred to them as being a ‘ _dysfunctional family_ ’; and the idea he reciprocated the feeling both terrified and elated her. She didn’t want to lose him; the coma and her actions following it had proven that the detective’s influence had been keeping her together through the crap after Alex’s arrest and their separation. Admitting that in a roundabout way by calling him family - made that realization all the more real.

"Yeah… I guess it is," she admitted softly.

+ giraffeemeansalottome:

"Don’t have to sound so surprised I agree with you."

He gets where it’s coming from. He  _had_ a good solid family, one that was really there for each other through everything. They’d been through their fair share of issues. Parts of it had fallen through after his fathers death but  _some_ of them had stuck around. Mainly his mother who’d he’d been doing a terrible job of talking with (because she wanted to  _talk_ not just interact).

John shifts slightly to look at Kellan for a second then against what felt like his better judgement shifted slightly and threw an arm around her.

"Quite the pair we make isn’t it."

+ fiftyshadesofdelinquent:

Kellan ducked her head at John’s comment. No, she supposed she shouldn’t be-especially after the road that made up the pair’s history. The feeling of an arm coming to rest across the back of her shoulders, caused her to stiffen for a moment instinctively before she relaxed. She hadn’t gotten used to the act, even when she had stayed with him. They didn’t really do the touchy-feely stuff; but it felt comforting nevertheless.

"Seriously?" she mused, as she let her shoulder rest in the crook of his underarm, while settling into the half embrace. "They could probably write a book on our combined issues," she replied with a tone of seriousness. Her eyes however, gave a spark of amusement.

+ giraffeemeansalottome:

John smiles softly and nods, “Ya, something like that. Bet the whole damn world or somethin’ would watch.” The thoughts kind of unsettling seeing as he’s gotten more then enough attention as is. He glances around and shifts to be ready to stand up, “What do you say to getting around to what I had planned for us?” Not that they resolved anything, but maybe knowing Kellan knows will make  _stopping_ easier when he gets there.

+ fiftyshadesofdelinquent:

Kellan shifted uncomfortably at the comment about the world watching. The thought of people watching her life - it freaked her out. It had been back enough getting used to people looking aout for her in general after her brother. “That-that’s not so cool,” she said with a slight bite of ehr lip.

At John’s movements, Kellan released the hold on her knees so that her legs could slide down to the ground and regain feeling after being bent in the same position for so long. They hadn’t exactly resolved anything - but at least she knew the truth, and… other things had come to light that would take time to process about their new standings.

"S-sure," she answered softly, with a tentative smile as she looked to him. "Let’s do it." she nodded. This wasn’t over, but at least when John was eventually ready to stop.. she would help in any small way she could.

+ giraffeemeansalottome:

"Alright, come on then."

That wasn’t at all how he’d expected the evening to go. And even so she took the whole lot better then he’d have expected her to.


	3. Two Years  | Giraffeemeansalottome [discontinued]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an Incident involving a Lawyer's son, Kellan is called in by Maldonado - however, she doesn't quite make it that far, as she runs into someone she hasn't seen in two years. Detective John Kennex.

+ fiftyshadesofhuman:

_It had been two years_. Two years since she’d last seen him. But here he was; standing in the middle of the _Detective and Investigations Division_ looking healthier than he did the last time she had seen him - in a coma with tubes and wires everywhere. Kellan stopped breathing for a moment at the realization.

Kellan had come to see Sandra Maldonado - a woman she had made acquaintance of through Kennex. Maldonado had continued what John had begun; keeping an eye on her from a distance, and only intervening when needed. The teen had remained in contact with the older woman on-and-off over the years as she moved from home to home. Not only just in general conversation but also to see how the detective who, when he was still on the beat - had taken the time (despite his awkwardness) to get her out of the criminal lifestyle she and her brother had fallen into in order to survive - was doing as she was unable to visit him in his comatose state.

Now, she was here over a minor assault on a jerk that wouldn’t take no for an answer ( _wasn’t her fault he happened to be a lawyers kid_ ) and getting ready to be given another reprimand. Through the two cops’ intervention, the teenager had kept on the straight and narrow more or less; but since she was on a tagging system ( _implemented initially by Kennex to keep her out of trouble_ ), she needed to report in for infractions that tested the lines of the tag she had been wearing since age eleven. Good job, she had a detective on speed dial - her foster parents sure as hell couldn’t care less. And her social worker had so many cases to deal with they couldn’t keep track of the kids on their desk.

Shaking her head, the teenager turned away from the detective and began heading to the staircase leading to Maldonado’s office.

+giraffeemeansalottome:

Standing at his desk Kennex taps his fingers against his desk as he watches Dorian pull up some data and start trying to draw some conclusions out of it. It had just been a simple patrol that they’d just come in off of, but there was a back log of information that needed processed and analyzed. Since the two of them weren’t currently working a ‘case’ per-say they’d landed up with the task of tying things to the insendicate if it was possible.

He turns his focus up to Maldonado’s office when he hears the women come out of it. It really didn’t mean anything, but he’s still on edge about Dorian reporting his reaction to a few crime scenes, even if Dorian hasn’t said anything about it. He’d like to think the synthetic would tell him if and when he actually did report it. Eyes dropping from the office he spots someone walking towards the stairwell. It takes a few minutes before his logic catches up with the conclusion his mind jumped to and he starts moving, ignoring whatever questions Dorian throws at him.

He comes up behind the women and debates how to do this. If he’s right about this she’s not much older. Mid-teens? That sounds about right. He’s actually not entirely sure  _why_ he’s doing this, though maybe leaving loss ends were starting to drag at him. He sends a glare over his shoulder at Dorian for that as he reaches the stairs. He’ll get questioned about it if he followers her up them.

Taking a deep breath, he’s more worried about this then he’s looking but the two things would be much easier if they were equal, he walks past her, gently bumping into her with his shoulder. He turns around with an apology on his lips but freezes. There’s really no doubting it now that they’re face to face.

“ _Kellan?_ ”

It comes out far more surprised then he meant for it to. He doesn’t know what she’s in for, or if she’s even in  _for_ something. And it’s another ache he doesn’t know what to do with when he realizes it’s been two years. A lot happens in two years. A lot and he doesn’t want to know how she’d respond to this. Why the hell had he walked over here? He should have just left that part of life behind him. Too late now….

+ fiftyshadesofhuman:

Kellan had heard the footsteps coming up behind her, but she didn’t want to look back. Looking back and seeing John would weaken her restraint in not going over to try and speak to him. Sandra had spoken of the Detective’s amnesia, and she didn’t want to risk him telling her he didn’t remember her to her face. It would hurt too much, especially after the chance he took on her. She knew from the start John Kennex hadn’t exactly been child friendly but he’d made the effort the keep her straight - and she had done the same so as to avoid the risk of disappointing him.

_Wasn’t it funny that a cop turned out to be more of a friend/parental figure than her biological mother and half of the foster families she had been through since he’d been gone?_

As she reaches the stairs, a shoulder lightly bumps into her. Looking up, Kellan’s eyes widen at the culprit as they turn to her - is even more surprised when she discovers it’s John, who suddenly blurts out her name as if he can’t believe it’s her. Swallowing, the teenager takes in his features as if he were an illusion; her heart beat increasing as it finally clicks in her mind that he remembers her.

"John?" she whispers hoarsely, her voice thick with emotion as her brown eyes dart across features that are two years older.

He has a new leg, she notes absentmindedly - her mind flashing back to the clinical ICU side room she had managed to sneak into a few days after she had heard about the ambush and John’s involvement. She had never been so afraid as when she had seen him lying motionless with equipment and wires seemingly everywhere. She remembers how cool his hand had been to the touch, how the air was thick of antiseptic- how the ventilator he had been put on had been the loudest sound in the room.  
  
That had been the last time Kellan had seen him in person; she had run out of a foster placement to see him and her social worker had prevented her from seeing him again by sending her to a girls home and then onto some pretty far away placements in the state. She had hated the woman for that and had pulled a few stunts for her troubles, until Maldonado had stepped in and had told her John wouldn’t want her to go down the shithole road to a life in Juvie like her older brother, Alex, had landed himself in.

So she had stopped screwing around as much, and had been able to return to the city; but by then over a year had passed with no word from John. 

+ giraffeemeansalottome:

It really is, bloody hell. He studies her for a moment, takes her in. She’s looking good though what she was like before is a bit fuzzy, he’s actually amazed he even recognized her after all this time.

"What are you doing here?"

+ fiftyshadesofhuman:

Kellan shook herself out of her shock, and opened and closed her mouth a few times before biting the corner of her lip.

"Oh you know… May have punched a lawyers kid in public," she shrugged, as she took in the older man’s appearance. He looked better, she notes, as she notices him doing the same thing. "Sandra want’s me to explain myself," she continued. "When did you get back to work?"

\--


	4. You Seem Lost | Two Years | Synthetic—Off [discontinued]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kellan meets Dorian

+ synthetic—off:

" You seem lost. — Did you need any assistance?"

+ fiftyshadesofhuman:

"Um, no - I mean, maybe yes." she shakes her head. "I’m sorry, i’m not making much sense am I?" she said, with an apologetic smile.

+ synthetic—off:

Amusing reaction to say the least. But it was to be expected with someone whose heart rate was elevated a good degree.

"You are suggesting you are fine on your own — for the most part. But may require some, depending on your end destination," Dorian offers. "Am I close?" The smile is returned in kind to make the young woman more settled.

+ fiftyshadesofhuman:

Kellan closed her mouth and raised an eyebrow - her head tilted slightly to the side. The colloquialisms the man was using were to automated to be normal speech.

"Are you.. a synthetic?" she asked, not unkindly; brown eyes narrowing slightly as she took him in. "Your not an MX model that’s for sure." 

+ synthetic—off:

That was not entirely the reaction he had been hoping for. But it was to be expected. Most children either found him amusing, amazing, or terrifying, and scary. Apparently she was towards the latter.

"I am," he offers as if this was no big matter. "And no. I’m not an MX. I’m a DRN. — A bit older than these walking, talking mother boards." Dorian is attempting to make a joke, offering a smile along with it to put the girl at ease.

+ fiftyshadesofhuman:

Kellan’s head straightened alittle, a small smile forming on her lips at the synthetic’s attempt at a joke. “I’m really not a fan of your friends, to be honest,” she admitted. “But your… different” she finished slowly.

"I’m sorry," she said, shaking her head. "Normally the only time i’m talking to a synthetic - I mean, android cop - is when I’m in trouble." she shrugged with a small smile. "

+ synthetic—off:

"You wouldn’t be the last," Dorian offers. No one really liked them, per-say. They were simply there to offer assistance and be logical. They were a safety net for the police force. At the topic of him being different, Dorian seems to beam. The synthetic had the phrase:  _Damn Right_ playing in his head, but he was not about to say it aloud in fear he might offend the woman with a curse.

"No apology necessary," he all but croons. "But — you aren’t in trouble, are you? You are simple making your way. And I’m just offering any assistance I can. Which, you still haven’t said if you needed anything." The male-based synthetic is dipping his chin and looking to the girl, waiting for there to be any specification as to why she was here.

+ fiftyshadesofhuman:

"No," she says, waving her hands at her sides. "For once I’m not here to get my ass handed to me - which makes a change," she laughs. "Um, I’m actually looking for John - Um, Detective Kennex, that is." she adds.

She tilts her head, so that her hair brushes against her shoulder. “You wouldn’t know him by chance, would you?” she asked with genuine curiosity.

+ synthetic—off:

To state that she had been here before actually has Dorian questioning just what she had done in the past. Or rather, whom had even brought her here or why? Too many question, too early in the interaction. That would simply frighten her and that was far from what he wanted.

"John?" Dorian perks up, more intrigued now. "He’s my partner." Lips tug in to a light grin. Oh, this would be good. If this girl had a past with the man, he most certainly wanted to hear about it. "How do you and John know each other?"

+ fiftyshadesofhuman:

Kellan’s eyebrow raised at the android’s mood switch, but was even more intrigued to find he was partnered to John. He hated android partners, so this change was one for the Kennex books.

"John actually agreed to team up with an android partner?" she mused. "I never thought he’d ever let that happen."

"Um, he actually arrested my brother and me when I was nine," she explained with a small nod. "He was still on the beat then, but I’ve known him since - although thankfully, he only arrested me a few times after that." she shrugged. She wasn’t ashamed of her criminal background before she even hit pre-teens. It had been a desperate time, Alex hadn’t had a choice. 

+ synthetic—off:

"I doubt he actually really agreed, per say," Dorian chuckles. "More so he was sick of the MX that he decided to throw out of a moving vehicle." Oh, maybe that was a bit of an over share. And he was trying not to do a repeat of that himself. "And then he got me."

The admission of the tie between the girl and John was not at all surprising; aside from the age. She had been young. And of course, he was gaining said juvenile files in the databanks; the circuitry on his face starting to glow and pulse. “I see.”

"Well. Detective Kennex is not present at the moment. — Do you need me to relay a message of some sort?"

+ fiftyshadesofhuman:

"Sounds true." She smirks. At the comment of him ‘seeing’ she supposed her juvenile files, she frowned. "You do know it’s rude to look into records that are going to be sealed in just over a year. Even if you are curious - or a cop," she muttered. "I’m not in here because I’m in trouble."

+ synthetic—off:

"I hardly meant to be rude," he replies. "I’m simply gathering the facts to make certain you are telling the truth. And back up what you are saying. — I know you aren’t lying, by the way." Dorian lifts a hand, gesturing towards his eyes that were able to take in the other’s heart rate, breathing, and even produced sweat. She gave no signs that would be tied to lying. "You are still not offering me what you require of John. Or really why you are here other than you wish to reminisce on old times with the man himself. Which, I don’t think he’ll actually do."

+ fiftyshadesofhuman:

"Yeah, Sandra mentioned his amnesia," she said, as her smile died. "Um, sorry - I didn’t mean to bite your head off. I’ve just had too many people reading about my personal life." she cast her brown eyes down in a guilty expression.

"John called earlier asking about meeting up later, I said I’d meet him here, but I guess I am a little early." she answered after a pause.

+ synthetic—off:

Amnesia wouldn’t be quite the right word. He had selective memory; perhaps short term. But, John was getting through it with help. Though really, none of this was the girl’s business if she was simply a juvenile whom John had caught once or twice. It didn’t really give him much for their true relationship. Perhaps it was one sided?

The mention of calling and having a meeting is odd. John didn’t seem the type. Dorian cants his head and looks confused. If there were any scheduled meetings, he would know of them. Though, perhaps this was more personal than anything. “Well, by all means: you can wait at his desk with me until he does arrive?”

+ fiftyshadesofhuman:

Kellan noticed the confusion on the android’s face. _Maybe amnesia was the wrong word, but forgetting some things is forgetting - no matter how you wrap it up_.

"Um, yeah… if that would be okay… Don’t really want to head back to my placement." she mumbled quietly, as she shifted self consciously under the android’s gaze.

+ synthetic—off:

With the agreeing to waiting, Dorian gives an affirming nod. He offers a very human like gesture to lead her towards the main floor in which John and he both had a spot to work. He slowly moves through the glass doors that show the room itself; his own walk having what some would consider a swagger of sorts. He far from recognized it, it was just simply what he had learned.

"As far as I know," he throws over his shoulder without actually looking to her. Again, another gesture being made to the seat that was next to John’s own chair; usually used to ask questions of anyone brought in. "John is either late for work." Usual. "Or he is having a meeting with the Captain or even another Detective." Why he wasn’t there, if this was the case? He had no idea and was actually miffed.

+ fiftyshadesofhuman:

Kellan followed the android onto the main floor, weaving around desks to where she assumed John’s desk was situated. She noted the slight swagger in the android’s movements, with a slightly raised eyebrow as she put her hands into her jacket pockets as she eyes the MX units warily.

"If he’s late, there’s usually a good reason," she shrugged, as she proceeded to sit in the chair Dorian had pointed her toward. "Either that or he really is running late," she rolled her eyes. "He’s not with Sandra, the Captain I mean," she corrected as an afterthought, it had been awhile since she had to refer to Sandra as _Captain Maldonado_. “I spoke to her before heading here.”  

Watching Dorian with interest, the teenager regarded him. While she was in no way an expert in Android police partners, she found something about Dorian… familiar. “Have your models worked with police before? The blue light thing you did before seemed familiar” she asked lightly, gesturing to the side of her face where she had watched the blue lights flash beneath artificial skin, in a similar action to John.

+ synthetic—off:

Good reason? Like, what? Lagging behind in waking up or getting frustrated at every piece of machinery there was known to man that had easy fixes? Dorian was speculating of course. There had only been so many instances that John had been late; most of them from a mishap at his own apartment that made him late.

He is about to question how the girl knows most of the people in the force so well. To assume it was because of her run ins with the law was probably true, but she seemed to have a personal connection to all of them. It was strange.

"We were known for working on the space station," he states. "I’m the first of my model to actually be paired with a Detective and work on the force." 

+ fiftyshadesofhuman:

Kellan nodded as she listened, genuinely curious as to why an older model android more used to working on space stations, was now partnered to a LA Detective.

"Wow, that is actually pretty cool," she replied, as her eyes lit up like a kid a Christmas. "But a cop now? Do you like it? Doesn’t it kinda pale in comparison to the whole space thing?"

+ synthetic—off:

Seems that someone was more intrigued by space and the like than that of dealing with any sort of detective. Dorian should not be as amused as he is with the girl’s reaction, but stays quiet. 

"The decommissioned me for the supposed defect of my model," Dorian huffs. Right, having personality and a ‘soul’ was a defect. Too human to the point that even a synthetic could be as weighted with emotion as any human.

"Space was amazing, actually," he admits. "But to be able to just walk and talk with anyone, whatever the profession, is better then not being." Perhaps that had been too deep and a Sure or something of the sort could have sufficed.

+ fiftyshadesofhuman:

Kellan offered the android a soft smile, as she spoke lightly. “You’re a people ‘droid… I can see why your John’s new partner.” she nodded, as she began to understand a certain Captain’s thinking in this partnership. Dorian could be good for the gruff detective. “He tends to put people off with his outward persona of gruffness,” 

"A defect?" she asked, in reference to the android’s comment as to why his models were decommissioned. "What kind of defect?"

+ synthetic—off:

People ‘Droid. It wasn’t quite the term he would use, but in laments terms, it was correct. He was made to interact with humans on a human-like level. The title brings a smile to Dorian’s face and an actual facial shrug — brows lift and his head canting somewhat — is directed towards Kellan herself. “Gruffness is a word for it,” he agrees.

This was the topic he tried to avoid most of the times. It was the past and not what was happening now. Or, so he hoped would never happen now. “DRN’s were prone to getting overwhelmed by a certain emotion. People would label it as them having a defect or calling them crazy.”

+ fiftyshadesofhuman:

"The called them crazy because they were acting to human?" Kellan asked with a slightly higher tone of voice, she felt surprised by the notion that an entire unit of android would be decommissioned because of a program characteristic. If being too human was indeed the problem.

"If your programming is to be as human as possible - how can being a little crazy be wrong?" she wondered aloud, as she met the android’s eyes. "Hell, no one is normal - everyone is a little bit on the crazy side. We wouldn’t be human if we weren’t."

+ synthetic—off:

Oh, he liked this girl.

"We’re supposed to be robots. We were supposed to just sympathize with those we worked with and for." Dorian continues, eyes wandering about John’s and his own desk to look at the various pads and cases. Yup, he was already starting to move things to clean it up.

"Some of my model apparently could not handle the emotions they felt. And therefore, their programming couldn’t compensate. — Which, I guess meant that if so many of us did that, then all of us would." The synthetic looks up from his task to offer Kellan a few, slow blinks.

"That is the point, though. — We aren’t human." This is said in an almost hollow tone, his own expression falling.

+ fiftyshadesofhuman:

Kellan stood up, and without a word, began moving some of the things on John’s desk. The android would probably make a comment, but she effectively managed to group pads and cases into neat piles. _I wonder where the giraffe went?_

Finishing the pads, the teenager began to tidy the stationary as she looked up at the android; seeing his fallen expression.   
"Hey DRN? If you hadn’t had the blue light thing going on when I saw you first… and if you were running whatever conversational program you have on now?… I probably wouldn’t have known you were a synthetic." she commented kindly, with a small shrug.

"When I said you were different… I meant different in a good way… not different in the sense of me complaining you were another synthetic - I mean android cop, sorry," she apologized. Synthetic was probably an insult to the android. 

+ synthetic—off:

Dorian takes a pause from his own organizing to look at the way in which Kellan herself goes about it. Their styles were not similar at all and he figures that John will be questioning who touched his stuff. The phrase actually playing in his mind: _Okay, who the hell-_ \- But that was beyond the point now.

"You can refer to me as Dorian, Kellan," he offers in the stead of his given model type — without the number.

What is to follow actually jars Dorian. She was stating that he appeared more human than others and could pass as one. Those bright blue eyes are almost overly wide and he looks a mixture of surprised and, if able, prideful. If the synthetic understood blushing he probably would be. “Thank you.”

+ fiftyshadesofhuman:

Kellan smiled and nodded. “Your welcome.. _Dorian_ ,” she said, testing out the name. It seemed to fit the android. It was better than saying _DRN_ all the time.

Stopping her tidying altogether, Kellan looked to have a mixture of sheepishness and amusement playing on her features, as she took in her handy work. “John is gonna flip when he finds his desk messed with,” she commented lightly.

+ synthetic—off:

To say he was delighted and chipper probably wouldn’t cover it. The emotions he felt seemed to be mirrored on the own girl’s face. They were coming to know each other on good terms — probably like that in which John was with Kellan herself.

"Well, he doesn’t really have much of a choice," Dorian replies. His own gaze drifting towards the seat in which the man in question would occupy. He decides to lower himself in to it without so much as a second glance about the room. "Plus, he’ll thank us for putting order to the chaos."

+ fiftyshadesofhuman:

Kellan laughed. “Yeah, that’s not what he thought when I tidied up his music collection. He blanket banned me from touching _any_ of his old CD’s.” 

She came to sit on the edge of the desk as Dorian sat down in John’s desk chair. She shrugged innocently,as she elaborated. “All I did was alphabetize them. They didn’t make any sense with their random orders.”

+ synthetic—off:

Dorian looks up from the stacks on the desk to stare at the girl. Wait. CDs? Where was John supposed to store those? They were rather retro given the year it was and there was only so much space that Detective had at his desk.

"Am I to assume that you have been to John’s residence?" He questions this for the simple fact it wasn’t protocol. There is also a slight twinge of jealousy there — given the only places he’s been allowed are Rudy’s, the station, and in John’s vehicle.

+ fiftyshadesofhuman:

Kellan nodded. “I stayed with him for a bit when I was about twelve or thirteen, I think.” she explained softly, as she began playing with one of the stylus’ belonging to one of the PADD’s. “The placement I was in at time time was deemed ‘ _unsuitable_ ' for placements and John agreed to take me as an emergency. My social worker back then was actually nice, and agreed to it for the short duration until another placement could be found.”

She shrugged. “It was awkward at first, but when things settled down it was alright…. It was the longest time we’d ever spent in each other’s company… and at the time - longest I’d stayed out of trouble.” she laughed softly in memory. It had been the first time she had felt safe at a placement since being put into the system; even if it had only been for a short time. 

+ synthetic—off:

The synthetic soon realizes that this was all before John’s accident of sorts. He was probably the same gruff man on the outside, but with a child? Well, he was probably still stunted but saw that she needed somewhere to stay. And what better place than with an officer of the Law? She would have been safe. And if anything, it shows that John was far from the grumpy man he appeared to be.

Lips are in to a light grin as she continues. The imagery of John keeping the child in control or trying to make conversation actually comical. “Well, it was probably quite the adventure for both of you. Given that John isn’t all that great with kids.” Dorian pauses, gesturing towards the other. “But somehow you turned out okay.”

+ fiftyshadesofhuman:

Kellan smiled softly and nodded at Dorian’s words. “Yeah, I kinda feel sorry for him looking back. I mean, he didn’t have to agree to the placement - I mean, we were still butting heads like crazy; especially after that joyride,” she shudders at the memory. “But… it was peaceful. Different.”

Her smile died when he mentioned her turning out okay. “Roll back about twelve months or so, and I doubt you’d make the same assessment.” she confided. “After the whole thing with… what happened to John - I kinda went off the rails.” Her expression became one of guilt, as she thought back to how close she came to landing in Juvie after keeping out of it for years.

+ synthetic—off:

Dorian does not quite understand how with the girl only knowing John for so long would be affected so much. They barely knew each other — but he would have to look in to the actually time frame of her placement and just what John himself was doing at the time.>

"That time seemed to shift a lot of things for everyone," he replies. "But, John is apparently in a better place." The synthetic takes a pause, allowing his gaze to drift over the younger female’s person. He then adds: "— So are you, in fact."

+ fiftyshadesofhuman:

The teenager smiled. Yeah, Dorian was definitely going to be good for John. She’d witnessed earlier on his suspicion when she first told him how she had met his human partner - and despite her automatic comeback about invasion of privacy, she approved of the android’s methods - even if all he had to do was ask, like he was doing now.  
He was protective of his partner, and despite her general cautious nature toward android police partners; she found herself becoming comfortable in the DRN’s presence. It surprised her somewhat.

"It’s weird hearing it that from someone I’ve only just met." she admitted. "I guess it must be true to an extent, if your saying I’ve changed for the better. " she smiled weakly. "So… thanks." she nodded gratefully, as she twirled the stylus between her fingers.

"So, how are you finding John so far?" she asked conversationally, moving the topic away from herself - she was beginning to feel slightly self conscious. She had heard him grumbling about his new partner, but after meeting Dorian - she honestly couldn’t understand why. "Is he being a pain in the ass?"

+ synthetic—off:

The synthetic offers a slight raised brow at the thought of not being able to tell the difference in someone’s demeanor even without knowing them. It was a simple figuring of taking what was known and to what was offered now. He wouldn’t state this out loud, but allows his face to shift to show amusement at her own words. “You’re welcome.”

Dorian shifts in his seat, attempting to copy the same posture as John and even a few of the other male Detectives on the main floor; slouching and leaning back so that the suspension in the chair gives way slightly. He is able to balance without over correcting. At the question and the following statement offered, the ‘bot chuckles.

"I wouldn’t go so far as to say he is — but he is." He snorts, lifting a hand to make to scratch at his neck — another human-like gesture. "But without him being as stubborn as he is, things would be dull. And our cases wouldn’t go all that well."

He takes a pause, looking towards the small trinkets on the desk. “I like him.” It was an odd admission, but it was innocent and true.

+ fiftyshadesofhuman:

Kellan watched with some amusement as Dorian mirrored a posture she recognized from John and a few of the other guys she’d seen in the precinct. Curiosity was attempting to get the better of her, in bombarding the android with questions about his obviously different programming, but she refrained; for once, she was willing to see the extent of Dorian’s programming as and when it appeared.

At his reluctant agreement at Kennex being a pain in the ass, the teenager gave a soft laugh. When Dorian continued, however, and admitted he liked the detective, the teenager’s gaze softened. “I’m glad,” she said with genuine sincerity. “I think he likes you too - it’s why he grumbles about you so much… I’ve heard him do the same when it comes to Sand- I mean, Captain Maldonado - and they’ve been friends for years.” she chuckled. 

+ synthetic—off:

Dorian glances up from having looked down in his own thinking upon what sort of relation he now had with the Detective. For the other to suggest that John himself liked the synthetic, Dorian is uncertain. Of course, the man is always apprehensive in any new situation. But given what Dorian has learned and seen — even more so, been through — with John, being liked in return is more than okay.

"It would seem that you have more of a relationship with John than I first gathered," he starts; one brow raising to show this was a curious matter. "But I suppose for John talking ill or muttering about a certain individual is like admiration or a false front to not show that he actually likes any of us."

+ fiftyshadesofhuman:

"Well, he did call me the c _ontinual pain in his ass_ for a few years,” Kellan shrugged lightly. “So his insults I guess can be seen that way.” she nodded, before sighing.

"John’s more than a friend," she spoke quietly. "In some ways he’s like an older brother whose on your case because he cares enough to not want you to be a screw up." she shrugged. "I cleaned my act up because I didn’t want to let him down - he… gave me a second chance." 

She looked up. “I know there are factors in this you don’t know - or won’t understand… but… Believe me when I tell you, I would never do anything to hurt him,” she said with a seriousness belying her sixteen years.

+ synthetic—off:

To use such terms towards the girl was probably to allude to the fact he had other things to do. John was the sort of man to focus more so on the job. That was not to say that he was not invested in the outcome of those around him. From what Dorian had seen: John was the one with a bleeding heart.

A slight grin takes hold on the synthetic’s mouth at the idea of this girl thinking of John as a make-shift family member. It should be rewarding to be considered as such, he supposes even if it may seem like a burden at the time. The ‘bot offers a cant of his head to show that he was attempting to understand he point of view; all around giving agreement to make the conversation continue.

"I doubt that you would honestly mean to hurt him," he replies. "If anything, John sabotages himself. With or without meaning to." It was an almost pessimistic retort, but that was just John’s nature. "We’ll just have to keep an eye on him, right?"

+ fiftyshadesofhuman:

"Definitely," Kellan nodded in agreement. "I think… sometimes he feels his life matters less than everyone else’s…. Like he doesn’t matter." she shook her head. "I don’t think he realizes how he affects people."

She looks at Dorian. “I know you’ll keep him safe, but please keep yourself safe too, Dorian…. You’re okay - for an android… well, an android _cop_ ,” she corrected, with a quick glance in the direction of an MX at another detective’s desk.

+ synthetic—off:

The perspective is one that he too places on John. The man did what he could for anyone that deserved it. He was what any Police Officer or Detective should strive to be. … Even if he thought himself below anything. Dorian’s head bobs in a slight nod, showing that he agreed. But the frown that is on the ‘bots mouth suggests it is something he is set to work on to help John strive to have a better perspective on himself.

He slowly lifts his gaze at the other’s words to keep himself safe. This girl had only known him for some many minutes, yet she was being as cordial as someone that may have known him for months or years. Dorian’s expression goes soft, a hint of curiosity laying beneath the surface.

A light laugh escapes from his chest at the latter comment. A compliment, somehow. “Well, that’s better than being subpar,” he hums. “But .. Uh. Thanks.” He was glad that he was seen above the MX’s level and that the girl was offering a rather human-like quality to him without even meaning to. Or so he believed.

+ fiftyshadesofhuman:

Kellan brought a hand up to rub the back of her neck at her last statement. “Yeah that last part didn’t come out right - sorry. But I mean’t it when I said stay safe - I like you.” she smiled, with a flush entering her cheeks.

"N-not in that way, I mean." she winced slightly at her phrasing. "Filter and mouth - they don’t sync at times."

She sighed. ”What I mean is, like I said earlier, you’re good for John - and if your sticking around then… you’re okay in my book… And it’ll be good to have someone to talk to who will probably want to kill John as much I used to sometimes” she smiled softy. “That, and you are cool - human or not.”

+ synthetic—off:

It would seem that the girl’s filter, as she called it, was far from working as it should. But even so: Dorian was amused. His face is broken in to an all out grin. Though, he appears to be straining given the fact that he is doing his best to not laugh outright at Kellan’s turmoil over the situation.

If anything, he was taking all of this as a compliment. She liked him — not as if he expected in any greater regard than just someone to interact with — and was giving her approval whole heartedly.

"Again, thank you," he reaffirms. "I’ll try my best to not actually kill John. — But I won’t make any promises on not annoying him to no end." Apparently, that was just what he did. Whether it was just making a basic conversation and John took offense. Or if the droid went out of his way to actually pick at John’s nerves. 

+ fiftyshadesofhuman:

She could tell he was trying not to laugh from the slight strain at the edges of his mouth, and she merely rolled her eyes in amusement. 

"Annoying John Kennex is the highlight of my day," she grinned. "Well that, and hot chocolate…" she shrugged. That last part caused her to pause thoughtfully. "I know you’re programming makes you human-like, but I’m guessing that doesn’t go so far as food and drink does it?"

+ synthetic—off:

Dorian shifts his position in the chair to be more relaxed. One arm resting on the desk, whilst the other is now resting against his upturn thigh and knee. Fingers splay and flex against the material of the pants he was given.

The mention of the drink bringing to mind that the girl would probably need water or the specified drink to pass the time. A common courtesy, right?

"I don’t eat and drink," he answers. "My model wasn’t designed to be able to handle solids, really— Though, I guess with liquids it may be a possibility. I’m able to take in liquids to differentiate the different aspects of it." The idea of a drug being laced in to any sort of liquid coming to mind. Or even seeing if a certain serum was actually laced with something deadly.  "Like, say: hot chocolate? I could tell you all the ingredients, the temperature, and all that kind of stuff."

+ fiftyshadesofhuman:

"You should totally try Hot Chocolate," she grinned as she made herself comfortable in the chair opposite him. Wasn’t that bad when you sat the right way. "Seriously? That’s actually pretty cool. So… you know exactly what temperature it should be add to be nice?"

"That is actually cool - so theoretically, you would use that same thing for testing drugs and stuff if you were on a case? Instead of bringing it back to be tested?"

+ synthetic—off:

Brows slowly raise and Dorian has another grin tugging on his mouth. To find amusement in his ability to analyze was amusing to him. But, he figures she does not understand that he won’t be getting the same experience as she would. He may have something similar to taste buds, but he would have nothing to compare it to.

"I would," he answers. "Sort of like I know just how John likes his coffee. — Pay attention to the details." The synthetic seems pleased with himself for the moment. But as she shifts to a more logical route of using his abilities, he seems to go back in to the mode of answering straight forward and clinically. "I’ve done it on occasion. Seeing the potency of a drug. — But yes, makes it so that the department doesn’t have to wait for a result."

+ fiftyshadesofhuman:

The sudden shift back to the former detached voice caused Kellan’s eyebrow’s to raise. “Handy,” she nodded. At least it meant evidence was archived straight away; John may not have been a fan of synthetics before his coma, but he at least appreciated their abilities.

+ synthetic—off:

Dorian returns to that more relaxed nature and shifts to sit forward on the chair, that was considered John’s. “Would you like some?” He questions, looking the girl over and figuring that a simple, hot beverage wouldn’t work. “It’ll be John’s treat.” And no, he was not going to specify how that would be possible.

+ fiftyshadesofhuman:

"What… Hot Chocolate?" she asked. She was slightly surprised by the question, but was touched by the offer all the same.

"Sure," she said after a moment. "But as I know John might not pay you for it? I’ll get it in." she smiled. 

+ synthetic—off:

"No," Dorian croons. "Some drugs." Dead pan, totally joking. He was still trying to get the whole joking thing down. So far as he knew, he did it rather well with how much he got both the Captain and Detective Stahl to grin or attempt to not burst out in to laughter. Most of the time his victims of snark were John or Detective Paul.

The synthetic offers an amused grin and is now on his feet. “John is paying for your hot chocolate. And he’ll gladly do it when I said that he made you wait so long to see you. — Don’t worry about it.” Dorian decides that with how most human’s are, this moment was the best to offer a playful wink. The only thing in his mind was him questioning if he was doing all the timing of these things correctly.

+ fiftyshadesofhuman:

Kellan grinned at Dorian’s attempt at a joke. “You’re pretty funny when you want to be,” she smiled, as she too followed suit and stood up; ducking her head in amusement at the playful wink the DRN sent her way.

"Alright, but he does owe us both - I just hope he’s okay," she commented, with a frown.

After the ambush, and meeting John again, she was understandably worried for him lest something happen again. She knew the danger was apart of his job, but this new John; the one with the mood swings and a far sadder expression always on his face - he concerned her in a way she hadn’t truly realized. 

+ synthetic—off:

Humor was something that had been programmed in, but the types that the synthetic would use were up to him. Somehow he had found his niche for this group; mainly John. As he was told, it was sassy or sarcastic. Either way: it got everyone to laugh at the expense of John, most of the time. And he seemed fine with that.

The android starts from the main floor and to what was considered the rec room for the human police force. It was far from odd seeing him moving about the department as if he was one of them — to a few people’s dismay — but he was assisting John’s — and now his — guest.

"John’s a fighter," Dorian states as he holds the door open for the girl, gesture for her to either take a seat again or to stand way she may. "And he’s stubborn. Doubt he’ll be in much—" Dorian stops instantly and huffs out a light laugh. "Nah. That’s a lie. He’s probably lost without us."

+ fiftyshadesofhuman:

Kellan followed Dorian as he made his way across the main floor, carefully sidestepping people and avoiding MX’s as much as she could. If she didn’t know better, she thought the DRN seemed a bit nervous crossing the floor with her behind him - but she didn’t make comment as they made their way to what she thought was the rec room. Offering him a quiet ‘ _thanks’_ for holding the door open, the teenager took a seat on the edge of the table positioned in the center of the room.

At Dorian’s statement, Kellan couldn’t help but smirk at his words. “I actually thought Trouble might have been his middle name at one point - but he just gave me this funny look, when I asked him.” she ducked her head, “Yeah, along with Sandra - I think we should be able to keep him in one piece, well - you know what I mean…” she shrugged.

She hadn’t seen the synthetic leg herself, but she knew it was there - it had been hard to forget the image of the dip of the blanket where John’s leg should have been when she had last seen him in the hospital.

+ synthetic—off:

Dorian’s lips pull in to a larger smile at the mention of middle names. But of course, he knew that was far from the actual name given. Should he offer insight? The synthetic moves towards the cupboards, looking for a mug in order to house what he was going to make. And of course, looking for the actual mixture that he knew to be in the cupboards. 

"He might as well be named John ‘Trouble’ Reginald Kennex." He allows the information to slip as both cup and cocoa mixture are found and placed to the counter. It was now that he is looking about the drawers for a spoon or any sort of utensil to later stir with.

The mention of pieces has the synthetic laughing; his hands busy with pouring the mixture in and of course added the heated water that was nearby to it. It was an easy process and hadn’t been changed in many years. If something worked, why change it?

"We’ll try to make sure he stays in the pieces he has now," Dorian offers as a compromise. "Doesn’t mean he won’t break one of those said pieces though."

+ fiftyshadesofhuman:

Kellan does a double take. “Wait, did you just say his middle name is.. _Reginald_?” she asked, with her mouth slightly agape at the obvious humor the name was giving the DRN. ”When did this happen?”

She folded her arm’s and raised an eyebrow pondering. ”I had no idea he actually had a middle name…” she shook her head. “Unbelievable,” she muttered, not unkindly. She would probably find the information hilarious later on but now, it was quite a revelation.

At Dorian’s laugh at her mention of pieces, she ducked her head and blushed, as she watched him add water to the Hot Chocolate he had been preparing while they talked. “I haven’t seen the synthetic leg,” she admitted. She knew John had been keeping more to himself lately - he seemed a lot more self conscious that he used to be. “Have you?”

+ synthetic—off:

Upon the girl’s reaction to the new knowledge, Dorian looks over his shoulder. There is a slight allure of amusement and mischievousness. It had been Kennex himself that had brought it up really. Dorian had simply continued on with it to let the knowledge be known so that John himself would lighten up with being picked at about it. There were far worse names to have.

"I believe when he was born," Dorian snorts. "His Father — as John tells me — was an Elton John fan." The ‘bot turns about fully, holding the cup rather carefully as he strides over. He himself takes a seat just next to Kellan as he places the mug just in front of her.

His posture is rather relaxed again; leaning in to the table and his legs spread to look lax. Dorian was rather good at body language — whether reading it or offering some of his own. And as the topic of synthetic body parts comes up, the man’s posture doesn’t deter. He was far from phased by the thought of John’s leg.

"Not really." He states. "I think it’s a touchy subject for him. And even showing it would be more so. — Though, I have given him pointers on how to take better care of it, and himself. He didn’t take highly to that."

+ fiftyshadesofhuman:

At the mention of John’s father, Kellan’s slight smile died. 

The topic of John’s father was not something that came up in conversations - it was an unspoken rule. All she knew, was that Kennex senior had died when John was only a little younger than she had been when they had first met, and that it was one of the reasons John had become a police officer. Nothing else had been said on the matter, and so to hear John admit something like came as a suprise. But then, she supposed, the sharing of that minor piece of information wasn’t giving Dorian much.

Thanking Dorian for the drink as he sits next to where she is half sitting, half leaning on the table, the teenager takes a tentative sip of the hot liquid and gives him a smile to let him know it was just fine.

"You gave him pointers on how to take care of it?" she asked, bemused. "I can imagine he had a comment to make about that," she smiled softly.

+ synthetic—off:

The reaction that the girl has to the liquid suggests that he had done something right. His expression goes from relaxed to overly pleased that she in turn was pleased about how it had turned out. “Good?” The question is not totally out of the blue, and he already knew she enjoyed it; it was a slight conversation.

Again, he is tilting his head at the mention of the leg. It was not as if Dorian thought it odd for John to have something synthetic. It was the fact the individual hated it so furiously. And yes, hate seemed like a strong word, but from what Dorian gathered on John’s attitude: he was more than not fond.

"Olive oil," he offers. "It helps the area of connection be more pliable. So there isn’t any sort of squeakiness. And it should make putting the synthetic limb on easier." The bot makes a slight face, as if he might be offended at the memory of John’s reaction to this; but it is all in jest. "He’ll thank me later."

+ fiftyshadesofhuman:

Kellan nodded at his question. “Um, yeah. This is perfect. Thankyou.” she smiled. “You would make a good barista,” she mused, as she licked her lips to remove any chocolate residue that would form a mustache on her top lip.

"He probably will - just in his normal gruffness," she laughed. "Although, I guess he didn’t take too kindly to the suggestion?" she shook her head. "Who knew olive oil could come in to be so handy?" she mused, with a slightly raised eyebrow.

+ synthetic—off:

Dorian is not certain if the idea of being a synthetic making coffee would be a compliment or not. And he wasn’t even certain that his model would truly be allowed. He does decide, however, to take this as a compliment in the moment. A rather thoughtfully content look being offered to the younger woman. At least she was enjoying it.

"He found it strange," he admits. Then of course, Kellan  herself states just how odd it is. Dorian laughs to himself, nodding and tapping his fingers against the table. "I would hope it’s handy for the fact most people use it in cooking as well. But yeah. Having more than just that one use — people wouldn’t think of it, I suppose."

+ fiftyshadesofhuman:

Kellan nods with a slightly raised eyebrow as she takes another drink from the cup Dorian had brought over. It was pretty good Hot Chocolate.

"I guess we forget some things have more than one use. I mean, take coca cola for example - they said it could be used to clean stuff as well as drinking it… I don’t know if that was true or not though…" she mused. 


End file.
